Love's Safe Haven
by sheltie
Summary: Taiora. Whenever Sora needs a place to be safe Tai is always there to provide it. Not a very good summary, but the story is better.


**Love's Safe Haven**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Digimon at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay I haven't written a Taiora for a long while.**

* * *

Tai mumbled a bit as he tried to get some sleep. He had had a very long shift today and he just wanted to sleep for the next couple centuries at the very least. But a very insistent tapping was keep him from falling dead asleep.

"If it's one of those annoying neighbor kids playing a joke on me I'll kill them" he grumbled as he got out of bed.

He headed out to the living room where the tapping was at its loudest. He saw a figure at the window. He opened it and was about to rip into the one keeping him awake, but a sniffle stopped him. A very familiar sniffle.

"Sora?" Tai asked.

"Hey Tai, can I come in?" Sora Takenouchi greeted.

"Sure, would you like to go to the door or come through the window?" Tai asked.

"The window, I am a lady" Sora said though her humor masked whatever pain she was in.

"Then the window it is m'lady" Tai said playing along with Sora.

He helped Sora into the apartment and then closed the window. He led her to the couch. He secretly thanked Kari for cleaning his apartment since it had been a mess with stuff everywhere before. Kari, being the kind loving little sister she was cleaned his apartment since she was bored and needed something to do.

Once on the couch he turned to Sora.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's, he, I" Sora hiccupped as she tried to fight back the tears.

Tai just wrapped an arm around Sora and pulled her tight to him. This was the catalyst that broke whatever was keeping Sora's tears at bay. She broke down crying and sobbing into Tai's chest. Tai just held her rubbing her back gently. It was some time later and Sora had cried herself asleep. But Tai couldn't move due to her having a firm death grip on his shirt. He sighed and just laid back feeling the weight of Sora's head on his chest.

"Night Sora" he said as he brushed a few strands of hair away from Sora's slumbering face.

A small smile graced her face as she let out a content sigh.

/Scene Break/

"Yo Tai, what's got you so tired man?" Matt asked as he saw his best friend yawn for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Didn't get much sleep last night" Tai said as he tried to hold back another yawn.

"Oh, so who was it a blond or brunette?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Neither. It was Sora" Tai said.

Matt's playful nature disappeared.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yeah, again" Tai said.

Matt just sighed and shook his head.

"How many times has that jerk done this to Sora?" he asked.

Tai shrugged.

"It has to be, what, fifty times" Matt groused.

"Actually seventeen times this month and a half" Izzy said without even looking up from his laptop.

"Whatever, no matter how many times it's been it's got to stop. Come on Tai, you got to do something" Matt said.

"Like what?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, something" Matt said.

"Can't. I promised Sora I wouldn't interfere with any of her relationships" Tai said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He had cut his big mop of hair and it had come to a shock to the entire gang when they saw Tai and his new do.

"You promised?" Matt asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, after that incident when I tried to patch things up between you and Sora" Tai said.

Matt just nodded. He and Sora had dated when they were in their late teens, but broke up. Tai in what he thought at the time was a stroke of brilliance schemed a way to get Sora and Matt together. Luckily no one involved ended up hurt or in any kind of trouble, which was a shocker since most of Tai's plans usually end up like that. In the end though Matt and Sora decided to stay friends and Sora made Tai promise to never help her in her relationships no matter what. And Tai was a man of his word.

/Scene Break/

Tai grumbled as he pulled his coat tighter against his body. It was raining a deluge and though he had a coat he was getting wet.

"Stupid weatherman, he said bright sunny skies. What's he smoking?" he mumbled.

As he got to his place he noticed a figure standing by his door without any protection from the rain. When he got closer he found that figure to be a soaking wet Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Tai asked shocked.

"I-I-I c-c-c-came t-t-to s-s-s-s-see y-y-y-you Tai" Sora stuttered from the cold.

Tai noticed she didn't have a coat.

"Why didn't you go inside?" he asked as he put his coat on her.

"F-f-f-f-forgot wh-wh-wh-where you h-h-h-h-hid the k-k-k-key" Sora said as she clutched the coat tightly around her wet body.

Tai grabbed his keys and unlocked the door and rushed Sora inside.

"Get out of those wet clothes and into a hot shower. I'll grab some clothes to wear while I dry yours" Tai said.

Sora just nodded and headed to the bathroom. Tai went to his room and changed his clothes then grabbed something for Sora to wear. He heard the shower going and was glad.

"Just leave your wet clothes outside the door and I'll grab them. The dry ones are waiting for you" Tai hollered.

Several minutes later Sora emerged feeling a lot better. She was wearing one Tai's shirts, which was big on her. Along with a pair of sweatpants that she had to tie tight and roll the bottom parts a couple times so she wouldn't strip over them.

"I feel like a clown" she mumbled.

"Come on, you don't look that bad" Tai said with a smile.

Sora walked over to where Tai was sitting and got into his lap.

"You're too big for this" he said.

Sora just snuggled in deeper and Tai just sighed and wrapped his arms around Sora.

"Him again?" he asked.

Sora nodded and cried in Tai's arms as he comforted her.

/Scene Break/

This happened a couple more times over the next few months. Every time Sora would come to Tai and cry herself to sleep. She'd leave before Tai would wake. She always left a note for him though. Thanking him profusely for being such a good friend and that she vowed to repay him somehow.

/Scene Break/

Tai felt good. He was coming home after a night of having fun with the guys. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how he and Matt got Izzy drunk. He just hoped he wouldn't face the wrath of Izzy's wife since that wasn't a thing he really wanted to deal with. He'll just blame Matt if she came after him first. Yeah, that plan always worked.

So he got in and decided to head straight for bed. He got to his room and without turning on a light stripped out of his clothes and headed to the sack. But when he got there he found there was already someone in his bed. He noticed an orange strand of hair due to the glow of a nearby streetlamp.

"Sora?" he asked.

Sora shifted and turned tiredly.

"Mmm, hey Tai" she mumbled.

"Uh hey, what are you doing in my bed?" Tai asked.

"Sleeping, now come to bed" Sora said tiredly.

Tai just shrugged. He knew he'd get no answers out of right now. So he got into bed with his best friend. This wouldn't be the first time they shared a bed together and he wasn't even counting the times when they were little kids and shared a bed.

"Sora, are you wearing my clothes?" Tai asked as he noticed something.

"Hmm, yeah. Now sleep" Sora mumbled.

So Tai drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Tai awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast. He stretched and yawned. He found his bed empty and scratched his head. Exiting his room and into the kitchen he found Sora at the stove. She was humming to herself as she body moved to a song she was playing in her head. Tai then really noticed that she was wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts. She had an apron over it.

"Morning Tai" Sora chirped.

"Morning" Tai greeted.

"You're just in time. Come and get" Sora said.

So Tai got to the table and Sora served breakfast for two.

"Sora, what's all of this?" Tai asked.

"Sort of a thank you for always being there for me when I needed you" Sora said.

"Oh, okay" Tai said.

They ate in comfortable silence til Tai had to know what was going on.

"We had another fight. This was the worst of them all. He said some things and I said some things. I broke up with him then stormed out" Sora said.

Tai stayed silent letting Sora talk.

"It wasn't til later when I had calmed down and thought about what he had said and realized he was right" Sora said.

Tai was now confused. He had no idea where this was going at all since Sora wasn't making much sense right now.

"I called Mimi and told her all about what he said to me. And well, she pretty much told me I was an idiot. She told me that you've always loved me, ever since we were teenagers" Sora said now looking at Tai.

Tai froze. He had never told anyone about his very deep feelings for his best friend. This had been his deepest darkest secret. He never thought Sora would ever feel the same about him so he locked his feelings away and in its place made sure Sora would remain happy no matter what even if her happiness was with someone else and not him. Her happiness he put above all others even his own.

"Tell me Tai, is there any chance, any at all for me?" Sora asked as her amber eyes glistened with moisture.

"Always Sor, no doubt" Tai said honestly. He still loved her no matter what he had told himself over and over again. No matter what, it's had always been and always will be her.

He was tackled out of his chair by Sora. She held him tight. He groaned and winced when he hit the floor and cursed himself for cutting his hair. That huge brown mop had its uses, one being a great cushion for his skull. Sora raised her head from Tai's chest and their eyes locked. Brown and amber. Their heads moved closer to each other and their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss.

"I love you Sora" Tai said.

"I love you Tai" Sora said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, there it is. I hoped you enjoyed it even though it wasn't very long. Something nice and a bit fluffy. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
